


Too much nothing

by Thingsicouldsay (Nowherepleasant)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Is this the wrong site for poetry?, Lies taste like copper, Nobody will probably see this, Poems, Poetry, Someone told me to be normal, The battle with nothing, the feeling of nothing is worse than feeling everything, “normal” doesn’t make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowherepleasant/pseuds/Thingsicouldsay
Summary: I have a lot of poems in my head, figured I’d let them out
Collections: Collected Poems





	Too much nothing

Lies taste like metal on the tip of my tongue  
Sweet words fumble  
Harsh things make my gaze flow forward and stick  
Stick straight ahead starting at a point of nothingness  
Don’t let the nothing come back  
Feel  
Feel the pain  
Feel the hurt  
Feel too much  
Happy or sad feel it ten times too much  
Too much for me to handle without my crutch  
My crutch a person, a phone, a pair of headphones.  
A million songs but so many are wrong for this particular piece of too much  
Too many too muches for a prepared list yo cope, a new way to cope as we go  
No time time to sort it all out and organize this  
It’s too much  
Too much smiles, too many white lies to many colors of lies to name them all  
Tastes like copper  
Like nickel  
Like a wallet full of coins in my mouth  
Soft soft stones and hard people  
Warm rocks and cold stares  
Come over they beckon  
Come over and feel too much while we stand mocking  
Come over and survive us, our pain with yours together  
Come over and be normal like us  
Normal even though we’re all so different  
Different from each other and more so from you  
Act normal  
A word stranger every time it’s stated  
What is normal when you all make it look so different  
Why is my different not normal  
Does anyone else feel the nothing like this  
The nothing so strong that you feel relief from the feelings heavy and sweeter than the company of others  
The nothing that is numb and relieving until you miss the joy  
The joy of a good cry letting everything out  
More than watching the sun set and the stars come out  
The nothing that leave memories fuzzy and death seem normal and not to be avoided  
Not to be chased but definitely not to be avoided

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of poems in my head, figured I’d let them out


End file.
